


【授翻】信任瓦解

by sora13319



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora13319/pseuds/sora13319
Summary: “我一直很好奇，你是不是真的比子弹更快。”





	【授翻】信任瓦解

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr Follower Posts!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450064) by [wintersnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnight/pseuds/wintersnight). 



> 　　原作者提醒：对于没看过No Home for Dead Birds*或Fracture*的读者——港真，以下短文中包含拿枪顶头的场面，不是一般的焦虑，介此警告。  
> 　　译者提醒：我只翻了网址系列中的第五篇，需要看原文的话可以点开网址后选择第五篇Broken Trust

　　他曾拥有那身红绿制服，金色的披风。

　　他也曾属于那份伟大的，重要的遗产。

　　他甚至曾经肆意翱翔，从未担心坠落。  
　　  
　　做一名罗宾曾是他的全部，即使发生过那么多可怕的事情。他愿意忍受所有的伤害与灾难，被所有疯狂嚣张的罪犯们穷追紧盯，依旧不愿用那身制服换取世界上任何东西。  
　　  
　　（迪克早就知道这一切，他知道当自己被父亲发现，不得不放弃罗宾身份的那段时间有多痛苦。）  
　　  
　　他随时心甘情愿带着胸前的那个字母赴死。  
　　  
　　当然他不可能永远是罗宾，他知道自己总有一天要放弃这个身份，也许做回一个普通人继续崭新的人生，也许他会拥有另一个身份，另一个面具，继续他还不错的战斗。  
　　  
　　他有过那么多的设想，从没想过迪克会是那个结束他身份的人，没对他说上一句“谢谢”，哪怕一句“去你的”。  
　　  
　　无所谓，迪克是首任罗宾，这个名字原本就属于他，是吧？  
　　  
　　是的。  
　　  
　　才不是。  
　　  
　　他盯着手中的枪，它曾被交给父亲，然而并没能用来救他一命，提姆·德雷克想知道事情怎么会走到这一步。  
　　  
　　（总是最后被留下来的。艹，肯定的。）  
　　  
　　他想知道这一切怎么会搞到如此糟糕，他甚至不能回到哥谭，不得不避开庄园，马车房，甚至自己的家。他没有接过任何前队友的一通电话、回过任何一条短信，他特么甚至无法振作起来。现在布鲁斯回来了，可每当庄园的电话号码开始闪现——阿尔弗雷德——他的手就会发抖。在他的心底，仍旧能够看见穿上蝙蝠侠制服的迪克，坐在巨大的电脑屏幕前，告诉他，他视他为“平等”的。他也没办法停止想象，如果那时在他的绳索被割断时，他没能及时稳住自己会怎样。他更不知道自己怎么会沦落至自己的安全屋，远离蝙蝠雷达，哀悼自己那些曾经真正——  
　　  
　　开心的时刻。

　　拥有家人的时刻。  
　　  
　　旧鞋盒里的照片是他曾跟在蝙蝠侠和罗宾（杰森）身后，跑遍整个哥谭时就开始拍下的，此刻它们都在厨房水槽里熊熊燃烧。他一直盯着夜翼有些模糊的脸被烧熔，假装自己眼中压根没有眼泪。  
　　  
　　他积攒的那些哈利马戏团纪念品，和他最后那套罗宾制服一起留在了城外的一个储物集装箱中。他有过明确指示，因此在他被确认死亡的消息公布后，律师会按照他的意愿，将集装箱的钥匙和一封信寄给他的前养父布鲁斯·韦恩，因此这些不太合法的东西都能被恰当处理。  
　　  
　　（反正他们也不需要这些东西，大可将这些东西统统搅碎，就此抽身——他才是那个从来不该存在的罗宾。）  
　　  
　　他写了一封道歉信，连同一张标明自己所有安全屋地址的地图，寄给康纳·肯特。  
　　  
　　他最喜欢的那些书呆衫会寄给艾维斯。  
　　  
　　他的据点及一些生活杂物属于斯蒂芬妮，顶层公寓则归在芭芭拉名下，以防剧院出了什么问题。  
　　  
　　巴特会得到他的移动硬盘，里面保存着他们曾经所有的恶作剧视频，仅此一份。一旦他设置好的系统运行，更新泰坦塔数据，所有关于他的电子信息都会被一一——  
　　  
　　清零。  
　　  
　　至于他穿过的红罗宾制服，已经密封装箱，寄还给杰森·托德，还附上一张简短贴心的小纸条：你说得对，从来都不该是我。  
　　  
　　同时他已经安排好自己在韦恩企业的股份立即返还到布鲁斯·韦恩名下，无条件附加自己名下的家族企业。  
　　  
　　几个月前，他突然间萌生“罗宾（达米安·韦恩）总有一天会需要一辆车”的想法，于是他找准时间，确定没人会抓到自己，已经偷偷将红鸟开回蝙蝠洞，反正说实在的，这辆车从一开始就不归他。  
　　  
　　他从德雷克庄园选出了一些古董，准备好交给阿尔弗雷德，而老房子本身，会以母亲的名义捐赠给哥谭市，用作离家青少年中转收容站，他设立了专项资金确保那里能够正常运转许多年。  
　　  
　　他攥紧枪把，膛管在夜间看起来熠熠生辉，当他插入弹匣，拉动套筒复位，将一颗子弹拽进弹膛时，他的手没有丝毫颤抖。简直值得称赞。  
　　  
　　（团队没有他也正常运作了很长一段时间了。即使他们还需要另外一个人，也已经有新的罗宾诞生，足够保证团队继续前行。）  
　　  
　　黑暗中突然撒开一片光亮，是他的手机屏幕：一个未接来电通知。  
　　  
　　未接来电：迪克本尊  
　　  
　　讽刺的是，上次走到这一步时，他一直认为迪克是那个最终会将他喊回来的人。  
　　  
　　（这次不行了，他已经有了一个新弟弟，一个新的罗宾。）  
　　  
　　他没有放下手枪，慢慢伸手过去按下“忽略”，手机再次振动，响起新的来电。他按动机侧的按钮彻底关机，甚至没有费心去听留言。  
　　  
　　弹匣已做了改进，可笑，上次他不得不这样做，是因为未来的自己是个持枪杀人的蝙蝠侠，他能想出唯一阻止他的办法就是将枪口对准自己。  
　　  
　　枪口顶上太阳穴的感觉到是很熟悉，但这一点也不抚慰人心。  
　　  
　　他眨眨眼，只是单纯眨眼而已，可他的脸却湿润起来，真的太愚蠢了，反正不会有任何人会想念他。  
　　  
　　当他将手指伸进扳机护圈，他的胸口紧缩不已，他想要把这最后一件事做好。在这最后的一点时刻，他想起上一次自己被迪克抱住的时候——就在他绝望地试图克隆自己的好友，疯狂想要将所有人带回来之后——那是他最后一次记得自己被按进一个温暖的怀抱，感觉自己还很重要。毕竟，是迪克在紧紧搂住他，在他的头顶缓慢呼吸，手指插入他的头发里。  
　　  
　　那时他还带着面具，所以他允许自己示弱，带着哭腔冲迪克低声絮语着他没办法，他不能就这样失去所有人。最后他开始哭，告诉迪克关于自己的父母，关于他们是如何一次次离开，离开，总是TMD离开；关于自己已经习惯注视父母的背影而不是面容；关于自己该死的一次又一次，总会被独自留下那么长时间。他不能像这样一直失去他们，没办法什么也不做就这样看着人们从他的生命中走开，这一切都特么要将他逼疯了。  
　　  
　　他一直哭诉到胸口紧缩，目光游离，死死攥紧自己的手指，而就在那里，就在那时，迪克说：  
　　  
　　“但我还在在这里，提米。我永远是你的大哥！”  
　　  
　　那是他最后一次被迪克著名的章鱼抱紧紧搂住。  
　　  
　　（也是很多意义上的最后一次。）  
　　  
　　他于是笑了，将脸埋进迪克的肩头，逐渐平息自己的抽泣声：“我想至少你永远不会离开我，对吧？”  
　　  
　　“你永远没法摆脱我的！走吧，我们回家，看个一天电影，去他的拉撒路池，罗宾。该轮到我们的休息娱乐时间了。”  
　　  
　　迪克几乎是半拖半抱将他带回蝙蝠机上，跟他聊天，直到说服他永远不会再为了自己的私欲而使用池水。  
　　  
　　他的第一指节终于搭到了平滑的扳机上，现在只需要六磅的力量压下它。  
　　  
　　（到头来，他们全都会离开。）  
　　  
　　（这一切不会再发生。）  
　　  
　　康纳那个糟糕的莫西干发型，还有那身皮夹克。  
　　  
　　巴特和沃利进行吃热狗大赛。  
　　  
　　拉尔斯威胁他要杀死蝙蝠侠深爱的人们时，他向泰坦塔求助，卡茜全速冲到他面前。  
　　  
　　渡鸦避开众人的目光轻抚加菲，以为这样就没人知道她其实超级喜欢他。  
　　  
　　杰森来到泰坦塔中，来到他的面前，这个复活的幽灵是他的英雄也是他的敌人，自己不得不成为的那个罗宾身份原本属于对方。  
　　  
　　布鲁斯赶在黎明到来前将他带回地下洞穴，将手搭在他肩上，疲惫却也真诚地对他说：“今晚干得漂亮。”他整个人都因那句话飘飘然起来。  
　　  
　　母亲躺在棺材中，面容安详，手间握着一束百合花。  
　　  
　　他闭上双眼，想要在脑海中装满团队的回忆，想要装满那些曾经快乐的时光。现在这间偏僻而毫无生气的安全屋里只剩下光裸的米色墙壁——  
　　  
　　就是现在了。  
　　  
　　只要随着一声响亮的“砰”，就能将他的头脑、天分、想象力，尽数化作……  
　　  
　　但，取而代之的是他的安全屋墙壁在超级撞击下化作废墟。  
　　  
　　康纳在墙壁的另一侧脸色惨白，碎砖与水泥粉末从他的手中簌簌落下：“别，提姆，提姆！把。枪。放。下。”  
　　  
　　可他的嘴巴是干的，脑中充斥的只有痛苦和绝望。  
　　  
　　（都是你自找的，不是吗？一个没人想要的罗宾，一个没人想拥有的儿子。）  
　　  
　　他试图节制而沉着，但依旧不够麻木以保持自己的冷静：“你……只需要……”他呼吸不畅了，“……转身离开。”  
　　  
　　超级小子漂浮着缓缓靠近他，最终经过那堵曾经的墙壁，悬停在他的地板上方，紧张而认真地盯着他，伸出手来。  
　　  
　　“别这样干，哥们。看来之前刺客联盟搞出那些破事儿后，我该对他们更混蛋点的，对不起，都是我的错。”  
　　  
　　当看到提姆·德雷克并没有被逗笑时，康知道自己完蛋了。  
　　  
　　“提姆，”他立刻认真起来，已经能听到提姆攥紧那把闪亮的自动手枪，在枪柄上缓缓施加力量，“提姆，我在这，就你和我，和从前一样，好么？不管你是谁，我们都是最好的兄弟，罗宾也好，红罗宾也罢，或者你只是单纯是特么的提姆·德雷克，你都炫酷爆了……”他和他只剩几英寸的距离，仍不知道自己是不是够快，足以及时阻止提姆——  
　　  
　　而前任罗宾仿佛能读懂他脑中所想，紫罗兰色的眼睛冲他眨了一下。  
　　  
　　“我一直很好奇，你是不是真的比子弹更快。”  
　　  
　　“别！”  
　　  
　　（......事实证明，他不是。）  
　　  
——fin——


End file.
